1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device for a vehicle such as a motorcycle or four-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
There has been a motorcycle equipped with an airbag device. The airbag device includes an inflator, an airbag, and a module cover. The inflator and the airbag are accommodated in a casing provided on the vehicle body. The module cover openably covers a top opening of the casing, thereby hiding the inflator and the airbag. The module cover includes a tear line. When the airbag is deployed, the module cover is torn along the tear line to be forwardly opened by being pushed by the deploying airbag, thereby allowing the airbag to be deployed further. See, for example, JP-A No. 2007-69792.
In the above technique, however, the module cover makes up a vehicle body exterior, so that there can be cases where it is difficult to secure an exterior design integrity between the module cover and other exterior parts of the vehicle body. Furthermore, to allow the module cover to make up a vehicle body exterior while being capable of appropriate opening movement, it is necessary to design the module cover differently for different models of motorcycles. This reduces the applicability of the airbag device.